


His Hands.

by Miss_Masochist



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Sebastian Stan, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Photo Shoots, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Masochist/pseuds/Miss_Masochist
Summary: Just some thoughts that evolved into a fic. xD
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Original Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	His Hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a small thought, then evolved into this…this quickly probably not so greatly written smut surrounding Sebastian Stan's hands and his Men’s Health photoshoot. It was early in the morning when I finished it, so forgive me for any mistakes, but as I said it was quickly written. So enjoy? Lol!
> 
> Totally meant to be a self insert, but it could be interpreted as a SebXReader as well!

His hands are fucking beautiful, and sexy, and...

I just want them all over me to be completely honest. I just imagine he’s been gone for like two weeks, comes home, sees me, drops his bags. Next thing I know he’s pinning me against the wall in the foyer, squeezing my breasts, kissing me fervently as his fingers digging into my hips as he grinds against them. His fingernails clawing at my sides as he bites my neck, hopefully leaving a mark. 

His fingers, cool to the touch, slide up the inside of my quivering thigh and under my dress, hastily pushing my panties to the side and his middle finger gently applying pressure to my already wet clit, making me whimper and curse under my breath. 

“Does that feel good baby?” He whispers in my ear. I can only reply in moans as he quickens his movements making my knees go weak. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. His other hand grabs my neck tightly, the veins in his hand and arm protruding the tighter his grip gets. 

“Seems like you’re halfway there already. Was my girl looking at Men’s Health again?” he lets go of my neck and caresses my face, outlining my lips with his thumb. I close my eyes and kiss his thumb, and open my mouth trying to get a taste, but he moves it away. I open my eyes to see his steel blues staring right back at me with a sinister grin. He stops rubbing my clit.

“You going to answer my question, pretty girl?” he asks, his lips hovering just millimeters away from mine. He knows I love his hands. He knows how much I just want to kiss them and lick them and suck on his fingers and worship them. He also knows how to push my buttons in just the right way to get what he wants out of me. 

“Well, what else am I going to look at when I want you and you’re not here, Seb?” He spreads me open and circles his finger around my clit. My body trembles with delight.

“What did I say about touching yourself when I’m not here, little one? Huh?” My hips jerk each time he circles around it, hoping he accidentally nudges it when they do, but he knows my body too well.

“N-not to do it because...fuck…”

“No, I don’t believe that’s the reason babygirl. What did I say?” He smirks.

“Not to because this pussy is yours and you will do with it what you please. But who is to say I was touching myself? Maybe it was just looking at you in that skin tight outfit that got me soaked…” He bites his lip and starts rubbing my clit again and slides his thumb into my mouth, letting me indulge.

“You win this time. You’re lucky you look so cute with my fingers in your mouth.” I twirl my tongue slowly around his thumb, my lips around the base, sucking lightly as my muffled moans fill the entry way as he circles my clit faster. My breathing becoming erratic, my muscles starting to contract, warning me of my soon to be orgasm. He pulls his thumb out of my mouth and puts the tips of his middle and ring finger in. He pushes them in and out of my mouth slowly as my tongue dances around and between them and I moan. He pushes them in further, the tips just tickling the back of my throat. He pushes down on my tongue, causing me to open wide, gagging a little, then pull them out again. 

“So, what picture got to you this time around, huh? Was it the one of me stepping out of the tub?” I shake my head and he slows down his fingers on my clit a little to get answers out of me, despite me still moaning loudly. “Was it me on the rings?” I shake my head again, biting my lip as he slows even more. I trail my hands up the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair. He groans at the touch. “Was iiiiiit the cover photo?” I shake my head once more. I tug at his hair a little and he curses under his breath and kisses me deeply and picks up the speed on my clit again. I break the kiss and let out a breathy moan.

“Fuck, Seb…” 

“Well which one was it? I have to know what’s getting my little one so hot and bothered.”

“Unf~! It...it was the one of you in front of the heat lamps…”

“Oh? And why would it be that one?” He cocks his eyebrow and slips two fingers inside of me, thrusting in and out and slowly stroking my g-spot. I gasp and grunt in response.

“Nnnhh~! B-because...fuck!” He continues massaging my clit with his thumb as he pumps his fingers a little faster.

“Yeah? Because what, pretty girl?” He kisses my cheek softly.

“Mmmhhh~ Because with that picture you can see the whole package, if you catch my drift…” I smile smugly. He chuckles softly and shakes his head.

“Fuck, you are such a freak.” He slams me against the wall opposite of where we were. “Good thing I love freaks, huh, babygirl?” He slides his lissome fingers out of my cunt and focuses on my clit. “But you don’t have to look at pictures anymore, princess. You got the real thing right here, rubbing your tight pussy, just waiting for you to explode.” He kisses my neck and bites my collarbone.

“You gonna be a good girl and cum for Daddy?” He presses his arousal against me tightly. I manage to mutter some words through my shrieking.

“Y-yes I am, Daddy, yes! Fuck!!!” My muscles start tensing up again and my thighs tighten around Sebastian’s waist. His skillful, strong fingers tantalizing me more and more.

“Yes you are what, angel?” I rock my hips against his fingers rubbing me.

“Y-yes I am going to be a good girl and cum for you!” He slides his fingers back into my mouth, my tongue sliding up and down the length of them as he thrusts them in and out. Just as I’m on the brink of cumming he pushes down on my tongue again and he pulls them out. Heat builds up in my core and wiggle around helplessly as I feel my orgasm take over. My legs squeeze him tightly and my whole body trembles, my moans are loud enough for passersby to hear. My nails dig deeply, and only deeper into his arms as I scratch down. He slows his rubbing down to a stop and I catch my breath as everything calms down. I look at him and we giggle. He takes his hand, his fingers now soaked with my cum, and slides them into my already open and eager mouth and lick them clean. 

“Fuck, babe. Watching you lose control and cum is just so...just...fuck.” I grin and kiss him passionately.

“Mmmmhhh. It helps to have an exceptionally sexy partner.” I smirk and stick my tongue out at him and he places his thumb on it. I put my tongue back in my mouth and his thumb follows suit. I moan softly.

“Well, we’re going to take this to the bedroom, little one. Daddy wants to see what else that pretty little mouth can do.”


End file.
